kevin_jiangfandomcom-20200213-history
Walking with Dinosaurs (film)
Full synopsis A paleontologist named Zack takes his nephew Ricky and niece Jade on a fossil hunt. While alone, Ricky is met by a talking rook, who turns into an Alexornis named Alex. He tells him of a story set in the Cretaceous period 70 million years ago. Patchi is the smallest in a litter of Pachyrhinosaurus hatchlings, and is often bullied by his older brother Scowler. Their father Bulldust is the leader of a Pachyrhinosaurus herd. Alex, who is Patchi's mentor, tries to help Patchi impress a female Pachyrhinosaurus named Juniper, but her herd migrates south without him. Bulldust moves his herd south as well, but when they try to pass through a forest, they are forced to flee when a fire erupts. Taking advantage of the chaos, a pack of carnivores, led by a Gorgosaurus named Gorgon, attacks the scattered herd. They kill the rest of Patchi and Scowler's family, with Gorgon personally killing Bulldust. Afterwards, Patchi's herd (now led by Bulldust's rival Major) combines with Juniper's as they continue their migration. Gorgon's pack attacks them again; in the ensuing panic, Patchi, Scowler, and Juniper fall into the river and are swept downstream to the ocean, with Alex following them from above. At a beach, Scowler follows a herd of Edmontosaurus to find food, callously leaving Patchi and Juniper behind. The two make their way through a forest and eventually are able to find their herd and Scowler. After years of making the same migration from north to south and vice versa, an adult Scowler becomes the herd's new leader, and chooses Juniper to be his mate, much to Patchi's disappointment. Scowler recklessly leads the herd onto a thinly frozen pond, and Patchi is able to lead the majority of the herd to safety. Enraged and believing Patchi to be usurping him and also trying to take Juniper from him, Scowler goads Patchi into a battle for leadership of the herd. Scowler quickly wins and disowns Patchi, ordering Juniper and the rest of the herd to leave him behind. Despondent and heartbroken, Patchi tries to allow predators to eat him, but Alex convinces him to die for something worth dying for as Bulldust did. Reinvigorated by the advice, Patchi returns to the herd, only to find them under attack by Gorgon and his pack again. As Gorgon overpowers him in battle, a repentant Scowler orders Patchi to save himself and lead the herd to safety. Instead, A mutant Titan named Overlord (alternate history) strike on world and cause the violence of panic of herd of dinosaurs to flee. A Uprise of giant cyclops, and eats Scowler, Gorgon and his packs, runaway with giant dinosaurs, and Mutant Rock Titans strike Patchi's right eyed and caused get blind, killing all the herd of giant dinosaurs by mutant Monstrous and after fight against of monsters and Titans, The God and Autobots gods has fight the war of titans. The extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago passes safely over Earth by Gods and Olympus, and Titans being trap by A colors of mountain Rainbows, They mourn for the loss of their loved ones before moving on with Patchi and others dinosaurs. After days of wandering, he eventually finds his way to an desert. Although Patchi enjoys his new life, he occasionally thinks back to his childhood in the Island, missing his dinosaur friends and his deceased Scowler and other herd of dinosaurs. Two years later while with Juniper and his herd, Patchi shocked to discover Utahraptor, but hear the herd, coming out. Soon after, they encounter of a herd of various dinosaurs. (Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus, Styracosaurus, Triceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Stegosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Supersaurus, Argentinosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Dracorex, Bulbasaurus, Camarasaurus, Microceratus, Plateosaurus, Torosaurus, Struthiominus, Therizinosaurus, and Stygimoloch.) And Patchi's taking the remaining group of dinosaurs led by two Iguanodon named Kron and Bruton who are on their journey to the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor. While Aladar befriends Baylene, Patchi, Eema and Url, Kron permits them to follow the herd. Together, they trek across the desert, reaching a lake they have relied on for past trips. It has seemingly dried up and Kron orders the herd to move on. However, Aladar and Baylene discover the buried water under the surface, thereby saving the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Kron's sister Neera begins to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, 3 Tyrannosaurus Rex follow the herd's trail and begin stalking them for food. Bruton returns injured from a scouting mission and warns Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd in a panicked flurry. Kron picks up the pace and evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar, the lemurs, the elderly dinosaurs, and Bruton behind while the Tyrannosaurus Rex are in pursuit some distance away. During a rainstorm, the stragglers take shelter in a cave to spend the night. When the Tyrannosaurus Rex enter the cave, Bruton sacrifices himself by causing a cave-in to save the others, killing himself and one of the larger Tyrannosaurus Rex. The other Tyrannosaurus Rex leaves and resumes its search for the herd. Kron's herds described in the journal as the entrance to nesting ground, while giant Spinosaurus attack the herd, but Supersaurus whipped him and runaway. Aladar and his friends venture deeper into the cave, but loses hope when they reach a dead end. The others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. Together, they break through the dead end and find the Nesting Grounds on the other side. While exploring, they find a large wall of rocks blocking the original entryway to the valley. Knowing that the herd will die attempting to climb over it, Aladar rushes off alone to find them, and he is pursued by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Aladar catches up with the herd and suggests a safer way to the valley, but Kron purposefully refuses. The two fight together and Aladar is almost killed by Kron, but Neera stops him so that she saves Aladar's life. The herd decides to abandon Kron, taking Aladar as their new leader. As they prepare to leave, the 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex arrives and confronts them. Instead Aladar order Patchi rallies the herd to stand together, and Patchi leads them in driving off 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex for good, saving Aladar, and other herd to bellow their way past the predator. The Tyrannosaurus Rex escape sensing easier prey, pursues Kron to the edge of a cliff. While it injures him, Aladar and Neera fight back, until it is knocked into the ravine to its death. Kron dies from his injuries, with Neera and Aladar mourning for his demise. Aladar reconciles with Patchi, and then friendly leadership of the herd to him. Aladar leads the herd to the cave as a route to the Nesting Grounds. Millions of years later, a new generation of dinosaurs hatch among them are Aladar and Neera's children and Patchi goes on to have eggs with Juniper, one of which hatches and Alex asks for it to be named after him. The lemurs find more of their kind, and they all begin a new life together. In present day Dr. Malcolm declares the beginning of a Neo-Jurassic Age, where humans and dinosaurs must learn to coexist. In the present day, moved by Alex's story, Ricky returns the Gorgosaurus tooth to Zack and Jade, who have unknowingly discovered Gorgon's skull. Cast * Tom Kane as Narrator Smurf * John Leguizamo as Alex * Demi Lovato as Smurfette, Flia, Bee, * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Dwayne Johnson as SmurfRock * James Hong as Mr. Ping * Fred Tatasciore as Spine Sharptooth * D. B. Sweeney as Aladar, Argentinosaurus Builder, * Alfre Woodard as Plio * Justin Long as Patchi, Zini * Samuel E. Wright as Kron * Ossie Davis as Yar * Peter Siragusa as Bruton * Joan Plowright as Baylene * Tiya Sircar as Juniper * Hayden Panettiere as Suri * Skyler Stone as Scowler, Long Necky, and Trike * Della Reese as Eema * Frank Welker as Sharptooth (jerkasaurus) * Rainn Wilson as Gargamel, Branch, Velociraptor (Raptor) * Karl Urban as Uncle Zack * Charlie Rowe as Ricky * Angourie Rice as Jade Creatures in film * Acrocanthosaurus (Monsters Resurrected) * Alexornis * Alphadon * Archelon (Dino Dan Trek's adventure) * Argentinosaurus (Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia) * Brachiosaurus (Jurassic world evolution) * Bulbasaurus * Chirostenotes * Chamosaurus (Dinosaur 2000 the game) * Carnotaurus (Jurassic world evolution) * Edmontonia (identified as an ankylosaur) * Edmontosaurus * Euoplocephalus (Dino Dan) * Gallimimus (Jurassic world evolution) * Gorgosaurus * Hesperonychus * Hypsilophodon * Iguanodon (Dinosaur film) * Mosasaurus (Jurassic world) * Leptoceratops * Pachycephalosaurus (Dinosaurs Decoded) * Pachyrhinosaurus * Parasaurolophus (Dinosaur King) * Parksosaurus * Pteranodon (Dinosaur King) * Quetzalcoatlus (identified as a pterosaur) * Spinosaurus (Bigger than T.rex) * Stegosaurus (When Dinosaurs Roamed America) * Struthiomimus '' * ''Stygimoloch (Dinosaurs Decoded) * Supersaurus (Dinosaur King) * Troodon * Triceratops (Dinosaur Revolution) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dinosaur Revolution) * Utahraptor (Dinosaur Train) Category:Dinosaur